The Two Kakarotto's!
by kitty8688kitty8688 the only
Summary: We all know that Goku is the strongest and Vegeta hates him. Although, what would happens if Goku had a twin brother? What would Vegeta do now? And what happens if he is stronger than Goku? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1, Meet My TWIN

Chapter 1  
Meet My TWIN!!  
  
Intro: Hi! My name is kitty8688/kitty8688theonly! This story your about to read takes place where Goku and the gang are fighting against the Androids (Android 19 and 20). Remember where it took place when Goku was fighting and his heart disease came? GOOD! Now, I'm going to start there. You might find it the same at first in the beginning, but keep reading and you'll see (read) what I mean by the title. ENJOY!!! See you at the end!  
  
Goku suddenly falls on the ground after fighting Android 19 for a while. Gohan and the rest realized his heart disease has come like the kid from the future (Future Trunks) predicted. Android 19 landed on top of Goku and started to absorb his energy. Piccolo plans to help Goku, but Vegeta busted into the scene. Vegeta kicked Android 19 on the side of the face, leaving a mark from his foot left behind. Vegeta talks about him killing Goku and not an Android.  
  
"Hmph! Kakarotto! What were you thinking?! You were supposed to take the medicine that kid gave you! Stupid!" Vegeta said.  
  
He looks down at the hurt Goku.  
  
"Now get up!" Vegeta said  
  
"What are you talking about Vegeta? I'm over here!"  
  
Vegeta looked up to his far left side. And he saw... ANOTHER GOKU! The rest of the gang looked as well and were just as surprised. The Goku (not his name) that was standing up looked exactly like the one lying down. Except he was wearing what Vegeta used to wear when he first came to Earth.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta? You called me stupid and you said get up. Why would you tell me to get up if I'm already up? Besides, you did say my name."  
  
"Wh-What! TWO Kakarotto's! Th-That's impossible!" Vegeta said.  
  
"You act like you haven't seen me before.. Huh?"  
  
The one standing up looked at the one lying down.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?"  
  
He goes closer to Goku. Then he knees down.  
  
"Huh? (Blinks eyes a couple of times) OH! I know who you are! Hmmm.. You seem very hurt though.. Here.. Let me help you."  
  
He puts his hand on Goku and felt his heart.  
  
"What's wrong with your heart? Is it some kind of heart disease?" He thought.  
  
A ki light appeared, and then it disappeared shortly. Goku cried in pain. Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing to him!?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
He didn't say anything. Goku eyes tightened, and then they opened. Goku saw everything blurry, and then it came into focus. Goku blinked a couple of time. Then he noticed the person that looked exactly like him. Goku got up quickly and moved back away from him.  
  
"Wh-Why you look like me?" Goku asked in confusion.  
  
Goku eyes became angry.  
  
"Are you.. TAURUS!  
  
"Huh? Taurus!? NO! I'm you! Well, not exactly you in that way, but I'm you as in alike and related."  
  
"Huh? You're confusing me. Just tell me who you are." Goku said annoyed.  
  
"Very well.. I'll tell you if you can't guess, but first let me finish what you didn't finish."  
  
Goku was confused. The other Goku (not his name) turned his head toward Android 19, and then he smirked. He dashed at Android 19 at an incredible speed that not even Goku saw it. He punched a hole in his stomach. Then he blasted him away. He looked at Android 20, and smirked even more. He did the same dash and killed him like the other.  
  
"Hmph! That takes care of them! They were pretty weak.. And that kid from the future said they were strong. How pathetic!" He said with disappointment.  
  
He dashed back in front of Goku, which almost scared him.  
  
"Now, you wanted to know something?"  
  
"Ummm. Yeah! Who are you and why do you look like me? Your face and all look the same, but not the clothes. Those clothes look exactly the ones Vegeta wore when he came to Earth. Are you a Saiyan-jin that is also here to destroy planet Earth?" Goku said with anger.  
  
"Hey! Don't get carried away just because you saw other Saiyan-jins come before me that wore that exact same thing. That doesn't mean I'm doing the same thing like them. Besides, Vegeta already knows my name. Hey Vegeta, why don't you say my name so the others know."  
  
"Wh-What! I don't know your name! You just look like Kakarotto!" Vegeta said.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"But Vegeta, if you didn't know my name. Then how come you said it?"  
  
"Wh-What.. You mean your name is Kakarotto.." Vegeta said nearly in a whisper.  
  
"That's right! My name is Kakarotto! I am named the exact same as my twin brother here. The one that all of you know as Son Goku." Kakarotto said.  
  
"WHAT! TWIN BROTHER!" Goku said with surprise. Kitty8688/kitty8688theonly: Like it so far? Probably not.... Don't worry whether or not if you wasted time reading this story. This is only CHAPTER 1! It is just getting heated up! You'll love the next chapter.. I PROMISE the next one will be longer, but you'll regret it because when I say longer.. I mean longer! Well, on the next chapter is when Goku finds out more about his twin brother. Vegeta obviously doesn't like him. He thinks one Kakarotto is enough for this world. What is Vegeta planning to do to him? Find out on the next chapter of, "THE TWO KAKAROTTO'S"!! Until then, REVIEWS PLEASE!!! 


	2. Chapter 2, Thoughts

Chapter 2

Thoughts

"That's right! My name is Kakarotto! I am named the exact same as my twin brother here. The one that all of you know as Son Goku." Kakarotto said.

"WHAT! TWIN BROTHER!" Goku said with surprise.

"That's right. What's wrong?" Kakarotto said.

"Well, nothings wrong. It's just that I never knew I had a twin brother." Goku said.

"Hmph! Enough chatting!" Kakarotto said with anger.

"Huh? What have I done?" Goku asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you what you haven't done! You didn't destroy the Earth like you were supposed to do! What's up with that!?" Kakarotto said with anger.

"Oh no! Not you too! Look I bumped my head as a kid and I lost my memory….. I turned good and I'm glad I did! Come on and let's get this over with! I know you want to fight!" Goku said while raising his ki.

Kakarotto face relaxed.

"No… That's not it…. I'm glad you did turn good too….. In fact, I'm proud!" Kakarotto said happily.

"Huh?" Goku was really confused now.

"I heard everything about you brother! I even heard you defeated Freeza! I was very fascinated! I wanted to see you then, but things popped up…… But I also heard your hair changes into a different color. A golden color….. I heard it was called Super Saiyan-jin…. Is that true? I even heard you beat Prince Vegeta…. The prince…. Hmmm….. You got a lot of guts to fight against Prince Vegeta." Kakarotto said.

He went closer to Goku's ear and whispered, "I even heard you got a ugly wife and she's really mean. Is that true?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head and said, "Any more questions before I answer those?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, but I'm so excited to see you and all that I have SO many questions to ask! Please answer them and let me meet your family!" Kakarotto said while shaking Goku to death.

"Okay! My goodness! I'll show you the family and meet my friends and all." Goku said pushing Kakarotto off.

"So you'll let me meet your acquaintances and family. That's great!" Kakarotto said with happiness.

"Acqutances? What's that?" Goku asked.

"Um… Never mind what that means and show me everything!" Kakarotto said jumping up and down.

"Okay! Starting with my son, Gohan! Gohan! Come meet your uncle!" Goku said.

Gohan was stunned for a minute, and then he went closer to his father.

"M-My uncle?"

"That's right. I'm your uncle Kakarotto. Pleasure to meet you." Kakarotto said while letting out a hand to shakes his.

Gohan shook his hand.

"Oh! And brother, meet the rest of the gang." Goku said pointing to the rest.

Kakarotto looked up from Gohan and looked at the gang. He smiled and walked closer to the gang. He walked in front of Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo. Nice to meet you." Kakarotto said.

Goku was right behind Kakarotto.

"You know him?" Goku asked.

"Well, not exactly know him, but I have heard of him. I think you versus him in a tournament. He was your enemy at a time. When our brother Raditz killed you (is this how you spell his name), he trained Gohan. Is that accurate?" Kakarotto said.

"Shish! You're stunning me with this words." Goku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Piccolo looked away from Kakarotto and looked at Goku.

"He means is that correct." Piccolo looked back at Kakarotto. 

"And yes it is true I trained Gohan after Raditz killed Son. I did versus Son in a tournament at one time. And that is all you need to know." Piccolo said with bitterness.

Piccolo turned his back and walked away.

"Is he like that all the time? Well, last words. Hello Yamcha, Tien (Tieneshehan- I think it's spelled like that), Vegeta, and Krillyn (Krillen). Nice to meet you all! I'm Goku's twin brother, Kakarotto. How are you guys doing?" Kakarotto greeted.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and thought, _"Another Kakarotto? But that can't be! I know there is only one because I was sent down to Earth to see why he failed the mission. I have no idea who is this impostor! I never saw in Kakarotto's (Son Goku) file that he has a twin brother or Raditz file. Was his twin brother information hidden? And what happen if…... If that is the REAL Kakarotto who was suppose to destroy this planet! And the other one was suppose to be hidden. But, why would his twin brother pop up all of a sudden after many years? Why now!? There must be a reason why he is here….. I don't think he's here for a family reunion, but maybe for-."_ Goku interrupted Vegeta thoughts.

Goku was beside Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta. Why don't you greet my brother and stop thinking so much." Goku said.

Vegeta stared at Goku and thought, _"Maybe he's here to kill Kakarotto (Goku) and finish the mission."_

Vegeta looked away from Goku and looked at Kakarotto. He smirked and said, "Sure! I'll greet your brother all right."

Vegeta walked towards Kakarotto with his arms folded. Goku eyes followed Vegeta.

Goku kept his eyes on him and thought, _"I recognize that smirk. What is Vegeta up to? Is he planning something? I better keep an eye on him."_

Goku followed Vegeta footsteps.

"So, other Kakarotto. What are you here for?" Vegeta asked.

"I-I'm here to see my brother. What else could I be here for?" Kakarotto asked.

"Hmph! What a joke!" Vegeta said as he walked past Kakarotto.

Kakarotto became slightly angry, and thought, _"Does he know what I'm here for? But, how could he? I haven't even done anything yet. I just planned it, but not here. I planned it on my home planet. Unless he-"_ Goku interrupted Kakarotto thoughts.

"Okay brother! Let me lead you to my house and introduce you to my wife." Goku said happily.

Kakarotto looked at Goku. Goku aura appeared around him. He was ready to blast off. Kakarotto followed.

"That's great! Let's get going then!" Kakarotto said with delight.

Goku nodded his head. Goku flew up, Kakarotto and Gohan followed. The rest of the gang left in different directions. Goku, Kakarotto and Gohan got there shortly. Goku was about to open the door, but Kakarotto stopped him.

"Hey wait a minute. How about we play a little joke?" Kakarotto said.

"A little joke?" Goku said confused.

"Yeah a little joke. I'll pretend I'm you for a minute. I'll walk in and you know, say hello and all. Then you walk in after I finish my greetings. Of course, Gohan goes in first." Kakarotto said.

Gohan laughed slightly.

"That won't be such a bad idea. I think….. Give it a try then." Goku said.

Kakarotto opened the door slowly. Goku ran behind a tree.

"Oh! And don't forget, her name is Chi-Chi…." Goku said as quiet as possible.

Goku hid his head. Gohan ran inside the house with Kakarotto behind him.

"Hey Goku and Gohan! Who were you talking to out there? He kind of sounded like you. Anyhow, what he said?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Huh? Oh! That was Yamcha. He asked me to do him a favor. I'll do it tomorrow. And how are things going?" Kakarotto asked.

"Never mind that Goku! What about the Androids!? Did you destroy them? Oh my gosh! Gohan are you okay?" Chi-Chi said while she ran to Gohan, examining him.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi! I defeated them like they were nothing. Isn't that right Gohan?" Kakarotto said as he winked.

"He he! That's right uncle Kakarotto!" Gohan said.

"Huh? Gohan why you called your father by that name?!" Chi-Chi said unhappily.

"That's okay Chi-Chi! He can call me that because that's my name!" Kakarotto said laughing.

"What is going on?!" Chi-Chi asked with anger.

"Well, you see Chi-Chi. I'm Kakarotto, and that's Goku." Kakarotto said.

Goku came inside.

"Hello Ch-Chi!" Goku said happily.

Chi-Chi looked at them both.

"I-I have two husbands! I think I'm going to fate…." Chi-Chi said while falling.

Gohan caught Chi-Chi. They laughed.

"Well, at least she cooked dinner already. So, let's eat!" Goku said.

They ate, talked and played for a while until nighttime. Chi-Chi awakened, but she fated again after seeing two Goku's again. Kakarotto was going to explain to Chi-Chi tomorrow. Goku and Gohan were watching TV. Kakarotto was too, but something bothered him. He decided to walk outside and sit on the ground near the tree. He looked up at the moon and thought what he was thinking after a talk with Vegeta earlier.

_"Vegeta can't know…… Unless he found my file….."_ Kakarotto thought.

Kitty8688/Kitty8688 the only: How was it? Better!? The next one is going to be great! Okay maybe too much talking here, but the fighting stuff will come a little later on. On the next one, Goku will start hating his brother. How did this occur? Find out on the next chapter called, "Goku Hates His Brother!" Until then, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


End file.
